It Started Out With A Kiss
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: House kisses Cuddy then Cuddy runs away. Will House go after her? ABANDONED FOR NOW.
1. Sorry

It was the another charity poker game, apparently the donors loved the last one. So she got sucked into throwing another one, months of planning and here was the big night. She replaced that sparkling long blue dress with a tube-top black long dress. With her hair, she had showered, blow dried it, straightened it only to curl it again but if she admitted it herself it did look strangely look better. She applied her makeup adding a little glitter.

He was sitting across from her again, his knee "accidentally" brushing against her knee. His eyes were glued to her cleavage, and she was trying her best to avoid his eyes. One look and his eyes held her captive, she hated it when they took her prisoner.

The night flew by, her winning, him winning, and occasionally Wilson winning. His knee against hers, his eyes always on him. All these things were making it very hard not to take him by the arm and fuck him in the bathroom. His hands on her bare skin, her against the wall.

"You sure you can't stay any longer Miss Cuddy?" Some old fat donor kept bothering her.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Mr... its been a long night." She gathered her keys from her purse as she was talking to him. "Good night. I hope you had a great time." She turned and walked out, not really caring at the moment whether or not the hospital got any of his money, the hospital had already received a lot during through the night.

She was at her car, about to put the key in the door to unlock when she dropped them. "Shit." She reached down and grabbed them, suddenly she was pushed against the car. She was caught in this hot angry kiss yet gentle and sweet at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw house, well who else would be kissing her.

When they finally broke apart, "What the hell?" slipped through her lips.

He pushed a stray hair back behind her ear, "This may be the alcohol talking but" he sighed, "we both know theres something between us. I want to figure out what it is, the balls in your court Lise." He said kissing her forehead and then disappearing.

She stayed leaning against the door, her feet unable to move. Her head unable to think. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she collected herself and got into the car. She started it up and drove home. She walked into her room, she started gathering up into her suitcases. Mindlessly throwing item after item into the bag. She pulled off her dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt. She layed her dress perfectly on her bed, she then grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, writing a single word. Sorry.


	2. Mr Clooney

She was so angry at him, she thought that the whole ride , how incredible pissed she was. She had been tired of his games for a long time now, but how dare he kiss her and make her run away? She knew she didn't have to drive away, and almost turned back just to go yell at him. But she cranked her volume in her car and leaned against the seat just driving.

She had no idea where she was going, or even how long she would be there. But she decided to leave those decisions until she reached her destination, whatever that would be. She drove for three days, she didn't sleep but made occasional stops for coffee and bathroom breaks.

She started crying on her last day on the road, a tear fell then they wouldn't stop. She was still crying as she pulled up in her fathers driveway. Her parents had gotten divorced during her last years in college, her father never got remarried but her mother had. Her father had started this cute bed and breakfast, then next to the inn was his huge house. She pulled her car to the side, there were few buildings around since the inn and house were on the beach. She pulled her keys out of her car and shut the door. She crouched down examining herself in the small mirror. She looked like shit. The makeup she had on the poker night had faded and her eyeliner had left dark smudges under her eyes. She fanned her eyes to make the tears stop coming and ran her fingers through her dark curls.

She was as good as she was going to get, without a full sized mirror and tools. So she slipt her keys into her pocket and walked into his house first. She knew he wouldn't be there but she wanted to snoop a bit before she went to see him. He still had pictures of her on his shelf and one of her sister way in the back. She had always been her fathers favorite while her mother had favored Elisabeth.

She walked back outside and walked into the inn. "Welcome to Comfort Inn." He said from behind the desk.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Lisa." He ran over to her and lifted her up in his arms spinning her around in his arms.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be doing that?" She asked, with a smile upon her face.

"Hey i'm going to keep doing that until I get so old that you'll have to spin me." He said returning her smile. "You look like shit, whats wrong?"

She covered her face with her hand, he always knew when something was wrong with her, even if she didn't look like shit. "Long story, I don't wanna talk about it." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back "So hows the hospital suppose to run if your not there?" He asked.

She sighed, damn the hospital it had slipped her mind. "It'll have to survive, I have two years vacation built up and i'm not ready to go back yet."

"Did you and house finally hook up?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Dad."

"Hey you know as well as I that its going to happen eventually."

She let out a small laugh and hit his arm. "No we did not hook up, and way to be hip to the trends dad. But he kissed me." She said, whispering the last part.

"Way to step up." He said with a smile, "But why are you here then? Shouldn't you be sleeping with him right now?"

"I um, ran. Its just so weird, I've been wanting him to kiss in me for about twenty years but now that he actually has, its just..complicated now. I mean, he wants to be miserable and I have no idea what the hell I want. "

"Honey, its not that complicated." When she looked doubtfull he continued, "Do you love him?"

"Dad?"

"Do you love him."

"I don't know.

"Yes you do." He said. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"No I don't. He's..miserable, a jackass, sarcastic." She said.

"But you love him."

"No I don't. He's stupid." She said with a pout.

He laughed, "Aren't' you a little old to be pouting?"

"No ones old enough to pout..except maybe you because you were around when they invented the pout." She said with a childish smile.

"Uh-huh. I remember when I use to have to ride a dinosaur to school too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this father, daughter moment. But I need to check in." A guy said. He was cute, he had dark brown curly hair, he was taller than her, something Cuddy had always liked, and he had soft brown eyes. He was totally unlike House, and Cuddy decided to throw herself into liking him instead of liking house. She knew it was a stupid plan, but thats what Cuddy did.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy." She said offering her hand.

"Jamie Sullivan." He said with a smile.

"James your room is 213, and stay away from my daughter shes taken." William Cuddy said coming back over to Cuddy.

"Dad that was annoying when I was thirteen, but I'm thirty-five now I don't need to you scare off men for me I can do that myself." She said.

"Thirty five, huh?" He said. She nodded, "And I'm George Clooney."


End file.
